


Daisy

by bithgreene



Series: i love you as the plant that doesn't bloom [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bithgreene/pseuds/bithgreene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on Floral Questions from http://oxlips.tumblr.com/post/66582833014/send-me-a-floral-question<br/>"Daisy: How old were you when you had your first kiss?"</p></blockquote>





	Daisy

Arya looked down at her little, short-fingered hand clasped in Jon’s and smiled softly, running her thumb over the back of his hand. A gentle breeze blew through the silent spring meadow, shaking the flowers together with a rustle and making the hairs on her arms stand on end. She turned on her side to face Jon, necklace shifting with her. Her thirteenth birthday was a week passed and the gold locket he had given her still felt foreign and heavy around her neck.

Jon turned too, grinning, black hair almost brown in the sun. She watched his eyelashes set soft shadows against his pale cheeks. He let out a little huff, cool breath washing over her face and opened his grey eyes to stare back at her.

Arya smiled, that minuscule twitch that was always just for him, and pressed her lips against his.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Floral Questions from http://oxlips.tumblr.com/post/66582833014/send-me-a-floral-question  
> "Daisy: How old were you when you had your first kiss?"


End file.
